


In the Light of the Moon

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lavender Brown Lives, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin Lives, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Bonds, Werewolf Lavender Brown, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: Struggling with single-parenthood and the grief of losing his wife, Remus is shocked to find a wet and bedraggled Lavender on his doorstep with nowhere else to go. A year later, Remus finally gives in to his feelings for the she-wolf living under his roof.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	In the Light of the Moon

The rain hammered down unrelentingly on the small cottage in the tiny Welsh village of Llangynidr. Thunder rumbled overhead, and lightning flashed, turning night into day. Remus sat at the rough kitchen table nursing a glass of Ogden’s. He wasn’t sure how but Teddy hadn’t woken once since the storm started, but he sure was glad of it. The months since his wife’s passing had been like walking through sludge. Every movement he made was slow and sluggish. Even his relationship with his son seemed strained, and Moony had been on edge lately.

The approaching full moon made him moody and sullen, and he couldn’t wait for the moment when he could tear himself to shreds and lose himself to the madness once more. It was supposed to be him that died, and not his bright, vivacious young wife. Tonks had been dead before he had had the chance to move. The emerald green light struck her in the chest, toppling her like a house of cards. Remus had never moved so fast. He took down enemy after enemy, his wand slashing through the air in a maddened frenzy before he made it to her crumpled body. Other than a few cuts and bruises, there wasn’t a single mark on her. Her hair had remained the soft baby blue it had become since the birth of their son, her eyes mirroring Teddy’s own. Remus didn’t remember much after that as his days had blurred into one. Even her funeral was fuzzy. 

Remus glanced over at the stack of casseroles and meals Molly had been sending. An attempt to keep her own grief at bay after the loss of Fred. With a vicious snarl and a curl of his lips, he hurled the whisky glass in his hand where it shattered against the kitchen door into tiny pieces. Not content with just that, Remus rose from where he’d been sat and began throwing object after object, taking pleasure in the way they shattered and broke. When all that was left was himself, panting hard, sweat dripping down his face, eyes a dark gold with a constant snarl in his throat, he allowed the tears to come. 

Big, fat, angry tears that had him falling heavily to his knees on the flagstone floor cursing every deity known to man that he should be the one to live. First James, then Sirius and finally Tonks. Everyone he loved was dead. Wasn’t his lycanthropy punishment enough? What was the point in all this? What was the point in carrying on anymore? Remus was tired. All he wanted was for the pain to stop. He picked up a jagged piece of glass and held it to his throat. Taking deep, calming breaths, he was just about to draw it across his throat when a sharp, piercing cry broke through the thick silence, startling him.

Almost as though coming out of a trance, Remus threw the glass away, horrified by his actions. Stumbling to his feet, he staggered out of the kitchen before running up the stairs two at a time before bursting into his son’s nursery. The sight of his newborn child, screaming in the darkness snapped something inside Remus. Picking up the infant, Remus cradled his small body to his own, comforting his son. He summoned a bottle of milk, heated it with his wand, just as Tonks had shown him. Teddy latched onto the teat hungrily, his small mouth sucking loudly as he drew the milk into his mouth. Remus watched entranced, the small blue eyes of his son’s which quickly changed to mirror his own amber ones stared back at him. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Teddy. Please forgive me. Please, forgive me. I’ll never leave you. Never. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Remus chanted softly over and over again as his son’s eyes slowly drifted shut, mouth slack on the teat as he slept.

Remus shifted Teddy, so he was laid against his shoulder, and gently stroked his son’s back, winding him. The small amount of milk that was brought up would typically have him cringing. However, Remus discovered that at that moment, he didn’t give a fuck. Just as he was putting his son back to sleep in his crib, there was a loud knocking sound. Remus frowned in confusion. Molly, wasn’t due to disturb him until next week, and Harry was currently staying at the Burrow. He pulled Teddy’s door closed slightly and headed downstairs.

Wand in hand, Remus opened the door. There standing on his front step, drenched to the skin was the last person he had expected. Her usually long curly hair was plastered to her head with dark black streaks down her cheeks. Her clothes were not the most appropriate for the weather but considering their current change in circumstances, Remus wasn’t surprised that she didn’t feel the effects of the cold.

“I’m sorry to just turn up like this but, I don’t have anywhere else to go. Mum and dad kicked me out. They thought I would be okay. That I wouldn’t get...that I wouldn’t be a...a...werewolf,” Lavender apologised looking nervous at the way he was looking at her, “I can go, if you like. I just...Professor, please help me,” Lavender suggested nervously, rubbing her arms with her hands.

“I’m not your professor anymore, Miss Brown,” Remus replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with a teenage werewolf, but he knew he couldn’t leave her out in the cold, “Come in. I’ll light a fire. Umm...please don’t go in the kitchen. It’s...it’s a mess,” Remus replied, stepping back so she could enter. He cringed mentally when he remembered the state he’d left the kitchen in.

“Thank you, Mr Lupin,” Lavender replied with a small smile as she entered the property, large blue eyes taking in the soft, warm decor. 

“You have a lovely home,” Lavender said politely as she followed him into the living room.

Remus gave a small nod in return as he bent to light the fire with his wand, adding a few logs so it wouldn’t go out too quickly. He turned to face her, taking in her bedraggled state.

“Do you have a change of clothes? If not, I have some things which might fit you,” Remus inquired as he took a seat next to the roaring fire. The warmth radiating from the flickering flames was comforting and had no desire to move.

“Yes. Yes, I have my things. Is there somewhere I could change?” Lavender asked, scuffing her trainers on the floor, feeling embarrassed by his offer of help.

“The stairs are through there. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. You’re welcome to have a bath. The spare room is opposite the nursery. Teddy is asleep, so I’d appreciate it if you kept the noise to a minimum,” Remus replied, suddenly wishing he could sleep for a week straight.

##  ~*~

Lavender thanked him once again before following his directions. She stopped to look at the different pictures lining the walls and felt a pang of sorrow when she remembered her former professor had lost his wife. The sight of them stood embraced so intimately had her blushing slightly when his bright eyes turned in its frame and locked with hers. The heat from the photograph’s gaze made her squeak and hurry into the bathroom, shut the door and lock it.

Lavender leant against the door, chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to figure out why the photo had struck a chord with her. An odd feeling of jealousy Lavender hadn’t felt for over a year had her frowning. Moving away from the door, she pulled out her old school trunk and enlarged it. The large steamer trunk practically took up the entire space in the bathroom. Biting her lip, she quickly took out her wash things before shrinking her trunk and placing it on the corner of the sink. Lavender stripped out of her wet clothes, shivering slightly. Her nipples stiffened into hardened peaks in the cold air. Turning on the taps, the hot water filled the large tub until it was full, a cloud of perfumed bubbles decorating the steaming surface. 

Stepping into the bath, Lavender let out a sigh of relief as the hot water washed over her chilled skin, turning it from a milky white to a soft rosy pink. Spying the bubbles creeping towards the edge of the bath, Lavender’s eyes widened in fear at the thought of flooding his bathroom. She attempted to scoop as much foam she could before it ended up puddling on the floor. Lavender slid under the water, wetting her hair before breaking the surface. 

Grabbing a bottle of her favourite jasmine scented shampoo, she poured a generous amount into the palm of her hand. She began lathering up her hair before rinsing out the suds. Her thoughts wandered to the man downstairs. As she settled further into the tub, she could hear his muffled movements below her as she attempted to shake off the feelings his past invoked in her. Lavender wondered how many times his wife had lain like she was, cocooned in the heated water, listening to her husband moving about beneath her. 

##  ~*~

The moment Lavender had left, Remus dashed into the kitchen. He began collecting all the larger pieces of smashed glass and china and threw them into the bin before pulling out his wand and casting  _ “Reparo” _ . The broken furniture knitted itself back together to the point where his emotional outburst no longer showed. Grabbing the kettle, Remus filled it with water from the tap before putting it on to boil. Grabbing two cups out of the back of the cupboard, Remus paused when he realised he’d picked up Tonks’ favourite mug. He put it back on the shelf before grabbing another. This one was plain. Simple. With no attachment to anyone he loved. Remus dropped a teabag in each as he rested against the counter. Chewing on his thumbnail, he frowned at the strange pull he felt towards the young girl, no woman lying upstairs in his bathtub. 

The kettle gave off a shrill whistle, steam pouring out of the spout. Without thinking, Remus grabbed the handle with his bare hand. He gave a loud shout, as the intense heat scaled his skin. Dropping the kettle back onto the hot plate, he hurried over to the tap, twisting it open and sticking his burnt hand under the cold water, cursing under his breath at the sharp sting. His ears pricked at the sound of soft footsteps on the stairs. Remus grabbed a cloth from the side and wrapped it around his hand as he heard Lavender make her way towards him. He could feel her eyes on him before he turned around.

“Did you manage to find everything, alright?” Remus asked her conversationally as he went back to making the tea.

Lavender he noticed seemed on edge slightly, if the way she was practically shrinking in on herself was anything to go by.

“I’m not going to bite, Miss Brown. Please, take a seat. I hope you don’t mind but, I made you some tea,” Remus replied, green eyes twinkling playfully as he handed her a mug.

Lavender’s hands were a lot smaller than he remembered. Dainty even. Her nails he noticed were bitten to the quick. A habit he’d known a lot of young werewolves were prone to do out of fear of infecting someone else. Back when he’d been a professor in her third year, Remus remembered the countless times she’d turned up to class, each perfectly manicured nail a completely different colour.

“Thanks,” Lavender said with a small smile as she accepted the cup, wrapping her fingers around it protectively. She stood in the doorway, suddenly feeling as though she were intruding.

“So, what brought you to my door? Surely you must have friends, other family members you could have turned to?” Remus asked from where he was perched against the kitchen table, observing her. 

Lavender gave a minute shake of the head. “Parvati is busy travelling in India, and I don’t have anyone other than my parents. As I said, they...they don’t want me anymore. Not, now, that I’m a werewolf. This...this was a bad idea. I should go. You’ve done so much for me already.” 

Remus stepped forward quickly and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. The sudden touch of his hand on her still dampened skin made her look sharply up at him in shock, eyes wide and vulnerable. Relaxing his grip, he stroked his thumb against the inside of her wrist. Surprised at how quickly her pulse was racing, though it wasn’t from fear.

“You don’t have to go. You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you need. It’s what Tonks would have wanted. She always had a soft spot for the disadvantaged,” Remus said earnestly, green eyes filled with sorrow, “Well her and Hermione.”

The small smile on Lavender’s face fell. Tugging her wrist free whispering a thank you under her breath, she walked up the hallway wanting as much space between her and the magnetic pull she’d felt when he’d touched her. Heading up the stairs, she opened the door to the spare room. Lavender wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but the bright yellow walls weren’t it. Not a single piece of furniture matched and looked like they’d been stuck together randomly. The amalgamation of colours hurt Lavender’s eyes, forcing her to screw them shut as she backed out of the room.

Realising she had nowhere else to go, Lavender forced herself back into the room and shut the door. Avoiding the garish bedspread, Lavender pulled the curtains tight, blocking out the light before curling up underneath the windowsill. She stared into space, ears pricked as she waited until she heard Remus come upstairs and enter the room opposite. The sound of his rich baritone floating through the door as he began to sing a soft lullaby to his infant son. 

Lavender felt her eyes slowly drift shut. She wasn’t sure when she’d fallen asleep, but when she woke the next morning, the ground underneath her was soft and warm as opposed to the cold, unforgiving floor she’d first laid down on. Sitting up, Lavender rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around her in confusion. She gasped when in the corner upon the bright pink chair was Lupin, head against his chest, soft snores escaping his lips. Lavender licked her lips nervously, not knowing what to make of his presence in her room.

A soft cooing sound had her rising off the bed. Tiptoeing past the sleeping Remus, and into the nursery opposite. Walking over to the crib, Lavender leant over the bars and gently stroked Teddy’s rounded cheek. She marvelled at how soft his skin was under her fingers. Small eyes turned to look up at her changing from a pale green to brilliant blue, matching her own exactly. 

Surprised by this, Lavender scooped the infant up being careful to protect his head. Her eyes raked over his small, from his tiny fingers to his toes covered by the light blue onesie he was wearing. As she gently rocked in time to his heartbeat, she inspected him more carefully—something inside of her. Something primal rose to the surface. Cub. Must protect the cub. Spying the changing table, Lavender hummed a soft lullaby under her breath as she carried the infant over to it, laying him gently down. Cooing at him softly, she undid the buttons on his onesie. Before changing his damp nappy, cleansing him gently with some moist cotton wool so as not to irritate his delicate skin. Pinning a clean nappy in place, she picked him up gently as she wandered over to the chest of drawers and rummaged in it.

“What shall we wear today, little one?” Lavender asked him in a gentle whisper, as she picked out a long-sleeved blue vest, a pair of striped dungarees and some socks. 

Returning to the changing table, she got him carefully dressed. The small infant gurgled, grabbing a fistful of her curly hair in his chubby fist. His own hair turned to honey blond curls making her giggle and gasp in awe. Lavender bent over and kissed his small nose, cradling him to her body. Turning around, she jumped when she saw Remus leaning in the doorway, watching her.

“I’m sorry, he woke up and you were...you were asleep. I didn’t want to disturb you. Plus he was wet, so I changed him. I hope you don’t mind,” Lavender said in a hurried rush as she rushed over to him, presenting him his son so he could see for himself that he was unhurt.

“Um, thank you. I think,” Remus replied, clearing his throat loudly, as he took Teddy from her. The instant the infant left her arms, Teddy’s face turned bright red before he let out a loud, piercing cry.

Both adults winced at the sound. Sharing a look, they laughed softly, glad to have someone who understood what it meant to be called a werewolf. Teddy continued to wail as Remus carried him downstairs, determined to make him a bottle.

Lavender chewed on her bottom lip, worrying about whether or not she’d just overstepped her boundaries. Knowing she would have to face his ire at some point, Lavender entered her overly bright room and got dressed quickly in a pair of faded denim jeans and a white blouse with puffed sleeves. After detangling her hair and braiding it to the side, making sure her bite scar was covered, she slicked on a bit of lip balm and headed downstairs.

“Would you like some breakfast? I make a mean scrambled eggs,” Remus asked her as she entered the kitchen.

“Thank you, but I think I’ll just have toast,” Lavender replied, accepting a cup of tea. It was a tad too sweet, but she didn’t have the confidence to say so.

"I'll make you some eggs," Remus stated as he eyed the way her clothes hung off her slender frame.

Realising that she was better off complying, she sat smiling when she saw Remus’ son lying on a beanbag, head supported by a curved pillow. Instinctively, she took the warmed milk from Remus’ hand and began to feed the infant. Watching him curiously as he suckled hungrily around the teat. Lavender didn’t know why she felt such a connection to a child she’d only just met but, instead of terrifying her, it filled her with elation.

“You don’t need to do that,” Remus said, looking at the place where her fingers had brushed the back of his hand, in surprise. 

“Hmm?” Lavender asked, looking up at him, eyes not entirely focussed.

It felt like she couldn’t quite see him, but was, in fact, responding to the other life. The hidden life that lived beneath his skin, just like she now did too.

##  ~*~

One year later...

They had shared many a moon together, but this one was proving to be challenging for both wolves. Moony, especially wasn’t best pleased with having to share his space with another wolf, and a female at that. Whilst Lavender seemed determined to rile the older wolf up by nipping at his ears and enticing him to play. Twenty years ago, he would have jumped at the chance after so long without his friends, but now, all Moony saw was an irritating pup that needed to learn her place. 

Moony growled warningly before pouncing and pinning her to the floor. The sound of her surprised yelp stirred something inside of him, and the next thing he knew, he was sniffing and licking at her sex with interest. Moony was surprised when Lavender wriggled out from underneath him, snapping her jaws in anger, causing him to move away. He settled in a corner, large head resting against his paws watching her curiously as she settled down to sleep as close to the door to their cage as possible. 

Remus woke to the feeling of a comforting weight across his chest. Blinking wearily, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes Remus was surprised to discover Lavender half draped across his naked body. Her hair tickled his nose, and as much as he tried, he was unable to stop himself from sneezing. This proved to be the wrong move because Lavender jolted awake instantly, left knee thrusting up into his balls, making him cry out in pain. 

_ Merlin, this witch was going to be the death of him.  _

“Oh, Merlin’s tits, Remus! I am so, so sorry. I don’t even remember falling asleep on you,” Lavender said with wide, fear-filled eyes as she watched him howl in pain on the dirt floor.

“It’s...it’s fine. Your hair made me sneeze,” Remus groaned, eyes watering.

Lavender hurried across the small space, sticking her arm through the bars ignoring the intense searing pain that shot up her arm as she searched for her wand. Her fingers wrapped around the warm, comforting wood. Pulling it through she turned to cast a numbing charm. Even if it did mean having to prise his hands away from his manhood, to do so. His sigh of relief had her beaming until his eyes noticed the wand in her hand.

“Is that my wand?” Remus questioned as he reached out to pluck the familiar instrument from her hand.

Lavender looked at it in surprise, “I thought it was  _ my  _ wand. It felt like my wand. Right down to the little tingle in my fingertips,” Lavender explained honestly as she watched him unlock the metal door, nudging it open with a loose brick. 

“I will research it tomorrow. First, I need a bath and sleep. Will you join me?” Remus asked as he stood, wincing at the soreness in his bones from where they had snapped and broken to make way for his transformation.

“You want me to join you in the bath?” Lavender questioned as she emerged from the cage being careful not to catch herself on the door.

“Yes, I do,” Remus said, eyes still reflecting the wolf from within as he held his hand out to her.

Lavender blushed scarlet and averted her eyes as she took his larger hand in hers. It didn’t take much for her to agree to allow him to lead her up the stairs of the basement. And into the downstairs bathroom. It wasn’t often Lavender ventured into it, preferring the much smaller shower room upstairs. However, the way he was looking at her lit a fire in her belly that she hadn’t felt once since she’d been bitten.

She watched from her perch against the sink as he bent and turned on the taps. It didn’t take long for steam to fill the small room. It made her slightly dizzy and weak. Remus she saw stepped in first before holding out his hand. Lavender gasped at the intense heat and almost refused until he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in.

“It’s too hot!” Lavender cried as she squirmed in his arms before sighing in relief when he cooled it with a charm. 

“Better?” He asked as he picked up a sponge and began to cleanse her weary limbs. 

Resting her head against his shoulder, Lavender nodded, moaning when he brushed over a sensitive nipple that sent the burning fire within her directly to her cunt. He too seemed to be similarly aroused as she felt his hardening cock pressing into the soft curve of her arse. 

“Remus...I...I haven’t been with a man since…” Lavender explained as the sponge travelled down her body to the apex between her legs and ghosting over her sensitive folds.

“I’ll look after you,” Remus growled into her ear as he nipped at her throat as he abandoned the sponge in favour of his hand, sliding two fingers into her quim.

Lavender moaned in surprise as the heat from the water soothed her aches and pains whilst his fingers began driving her into a wild frenzy. She could feel her walls clenching around him, as he stroked firmly over the spongy bundle of nerves within her. Her hips jolted, as she continued to whimper and moan only to growl in disapproval when he removed his fingers. 

“Why did you stop?” Lavender whined as she wriggled against him, clawing at his arm in an attempt to get his fingers back inside of her.

“Because I want to bury my cock in your cunt and make you scream my name. We have all day. Teddy won’t return until tomorrow morning,” Remus said as he bit at the juncture of her neck making her growl in response.

Lavender grabbed his hair roughly in her fingers, pulling her off his neck before crushing her lips to his. She could taste her blood on his tongue and instead of being repulsed. Lavender found herself needing more.

“Bite me! Make me yours,” Lavender murmured against his lips as she adjusted her position to allow him to sink into her wet heat. 

The animalistic sound that tore from his throat rose the wolf inside her. She felt him thrust into her pussy in one firm stroke. Lavender was shocked at the sheer size of his cock, stretching her walls to capacity. Lavender moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the tiled walls around them, as he pounded into her body, spilling the water over the sides of the bath onto the floor. Lavender met him thrust for thrust as he pushed her body closer and closer to oblivion.

“Fuck, Lav! You’re so fucking tight!” Remus groaned as he felt her walls fluttering around his swollen member, drawing him deeper into her. 

Lavender clawed at his thighs as she threw her head back, screaming in pleasure as she came. Her vision turned white as he continued to thrust into her, grunting with effort until he followed her into oblivion. His teeth sank into her neck, once more. Tearing open his earlier wound, drawing blood. She could feel it dripping down her shoulder, turning the clear water a soft shade of pink. His fangs retracted themselves from her flesh. She felt him collapse against the bath, panting hard. 

Embarrassment washed over her, inciting her to clamber out of the bath, being careful not to slip on the wet floor as she hurried from the room. Thundering up the stairs, Lavender burst into her room, slamming the door behind her. She caught sight of her bloody shoulder in the mirror above her dresser and paused, entranced by the sight. Stepping closer, Lavender traced the wound with the tip of her finger. She could still feel the intoxicating sting; and the throb in her pussy demanding more from the man who made it. That realisation alone had her hurrying to the door and pulling it open.

Seeing him standing there, looking apologetic and torn made her heart sore. Placing her hands on either side of his stubbled jaw, Lavender kissed him softly. He lifted her with ease, carrying her over to her bed. Falling back upon it with him settled between her thighs, Lavender gasped as he slowly penetrated her. Setting a softer, more sensual pace than in the bath. Digging her nails into his shoulders, they kissed fiercely and passionately as they moved as one. Underneath his baggy clothes was a firm, muscular body that made Lavender want to learn every one of his scars and the stories behind them. She hoped that he would one day tell her of them as they lay in this bed with Teddy asleep across the corridor, and a little one growing in her belly. Unlike before, Lavender’s eyes widened in shock as she felt his cock swelling in size. Suddenly she realised he was pressing his knot into her, tethering her to him as he emptied himself into her womb. 

Remus propped himself up on his arms so as not to crush her and began peppering her face with featherlight kisses. On seeing the mark he’d made, Lavender swiped away the tear that rolled down his handsome cheek.

“Don’t cry. I love it,” Lavender said softly as he rolled them onto his side and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’ve never bitten anyone before. Not even...not even my beloved Dora,” Remus said as sadness shone in his eyes.

“Tell me about her,” Lavender asked softly, as she stroked her fingers down his chest.

“Lavender I have knotted myself inside you. I do not wish to speak of her whilst we are together. Besides, I have mourned her long enough. She would not hate me I think, for finding love again,” Remus said, kissing her sweetly as she shoved his tortured memories into the recesses of his mind.

“Are you trying to impregnate me, Remus?” Lavender said with a girlish giggle as she clenched her walls around him, making him groan and rut against her.

“Yes,” Remus said bluntly, surprising himself with his words as he brushed scarlet at his admission. 

“I had a dream the other night that I was carrying your child. They were healthy and thrived in a way we never have. I never saw their face, only their silhouette lying in a crib beneath this window. You were asleep beside me with Teddy asleep against your chest. It filled me with a happiness I haven’t felt since I was a child, and my father gave me my familiar. It's dead now. I killed it during my first transformation. I can still feel its fur between my teeth every time the moon rises,” Lavender said bottom lip quivering with sadness. 

“The stain of Fenrir’s bloodlust will never be washed away,” Remus said in understanding, “However, he gave me you. I never thought I would find someone who understood what it means to suffer our fate. Dora, bless her heart, tried, but I was always afraid of hurting her. Infecting her.”

“Remus, you don’t need to explain yourself to me. I get it. It’s hard when the whole world turns against you. Together, we can weather any storm. I know it. And our children will always be loved. And know that not everyone is cruel and heartless,” Lavender replied, shivering in the cold of the room despite the heat radiating from his skin.

Remus smiled radiantly and kissed her. “I will always praise the storm that brought you into my life.”


End file.
